The present invention relates to a mallet for percussion instruments comprising a stick having a head.
By a mallet or mallets, there are understood instruments for striking percussion instruments. Generally they are wooden sticks of a thickness of 30 to 40 centimeters having a rounded end or terminating in a head, they being mainly used in pairs. Today, this head consists of sponge, felt, cork, wood, rubber, or the like. Sticks with heads consisting of rubber or wood weigh a lot and are very top-heavy so that the striking tone has an undesired rubber-like sound or is too hard. The same is true also in the case of leather, since a wooden head is generally covered by leather or felt. A stick having a head of sponge is, on the other hand, too light, so that once again the striking tone is impaired. A head of solid rubber, furthermore, is of poor vibrational behavior since it is initially flexible, i.e. yields upon striking, but then becomes harder. This impairs the vibration.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stick or mallet of the aforementioned type, the striking behavior and handling of which are improved.